Lucky Star Interview
by TheSponsor
Summary: Everything's funnier when you're sleep deprived!


**Rin: Well, we had been planning something else all afternoon, and now, at twenty past nine, James decides he wants to do an interview with the Lucky Star characters.**

**James: It'll be fun!**

**Rin: Yeah, but we need to choreograph my fight scene!**

**James: We'll do it after.**

**Rin: I would like to go to bed sometime tonight!**

**James: Only mortals need to sleep.**

* * *

><p><span>Lucky Star Interview<span>

Konata: Whoa! We've been sucked into another world!

Rin: A common scenario in dating sims.

James: Is it?

Rin: It is in the ones I play.

James: Like Love Hina?

Rin: No. … Other ones.

Kagami: Oh, no! We've been abducted!

Konata: It's probably because Yuki-chan's so moe.

Miyuki: I'm so sorry everybody.

James: (mimicking) Oh, I'm so sorry- SHUT UP!

Rin: Uh... Yes! We've abducted you! We're... abducters!

Tsukasa: *attaches to Kagami*

James: Yes, I will have fun with this one...

Tsukasa: Eep!

James: Nah! We're just joking with you. Although, we did abduct you. I guess. You know, in the sense that we... abducted you.

Rin: That's why you could never be a lawyer.

Kagami: You creeps stay on that side of the room! *shields Tsukasa*

Rin: YOU AIN'T MY MAMA! *steps to other side of room* XP

Konata: Chill out, Kagami. This is an adventure!

Rin: Exactly! How many mangas start with someone getting pulled through a portal? Zero no Tsukaima... That's all I can think of right now.

James: *bites chair* SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF THE CHAIR!

Rin:...

James: I hadn't done anything in a while.

Rin: We should play video games!

Konata: Hell yeah!

Miyuki: Do you have minesweeper?

James: (mimicking) Do we have minesweep- NO! WE DON'T HAVE MINESWEEPER! *bites Rin*

Rin: Don't do that.

James: You know those moments when you just want to sit down and have a little cry?

Everyone: Yeah?

James: Well, I don't have those. 'Coz I'm a MAN! ADONIS! *pose*

Rin: I'm not so fond of that, either.

Konata: Hey, that reminds me. I saw this big guy running down the street in bike shorts. Should guys that big wear pants that small?

James: How did that remind you of this?

Kagami: Welcome to my life.

Tsukasa: Does it really matter? If he fits, he should be aloud to wear it.

James: It's not a matter of him fitting.

Rin: It's a matter of the trauma it causes witnesses.

Konata: OH, MY GOSH! YOU HAVE AN ALPHONSE PLUSHIIIIIIIEEE!

Rin: FAN-GIRLS UNITE!

Konata: Wow. That's a lot of Sonic stuff.

Rin: UNITE, DAMN YOU!

James: We're not playing video games you realise.

Rin: But that's downstairs!

James: Why don't we teleport? We brought them here. If we can bring fictional characters to life, surely we can teleport.

Rin: That's stupid, James.

James: Okay. When I blink, I see pretzels.

Miyuki: Maybe you should see a doctor about that.

James: (mimicking) Maybe you should see a doctor about tha- NO!

Rin: Why are you being so mean to Miyuki?

James: Nah. We're besties. Actually, Kagami and I are besties since we're practically the same person. And you and Konata are the same person.

Kagami: You kidnapped us, freak.

Rin: Konata, we are the same! We're like doppelgangers!

Rin & Konata: Timotei. Timotei. Timoteeeeeiiii!

Miyuki: Actually, a doppelganger signals one's approaching death.

…

Tsukasa: Wow! That's really interesting, Miyuki-san.

Rin: And scary...

Konata: I don't want to die...

James: Why haven't I said anything in a while?

Emily the cat: *enters*

James: Emily, you're a brain surgeon. Please, take the pretzels out of my head.

Emily: Meow.

James: Really? How much time do I have?

Emily: *sniffs James' head*

James: But there's so much I still wanted to do!

Rin: James, think about how many anime characters you've made a fool of. You've led a very fulfilling life!

Kagami: We're still here.

Rin: SILENCE, TSUNDERE!

Konata: *reads random manga*

Akira: LUCKYYYYY CHANNEL!

Rin: Uh-oh.

Akira: Hiya, Luckies! Today wasn't really an episode. It was just some verbal diarrhoea by some insane high school students who have absolutely nothing better to do!

James: Actually, we do. I just chose not to do it.

Shiroishi: *muffled cries*

Tsukasa: Why is he gagged?

James: *looks at Rin*

Rin: *shifty eyes*

Mum: OH, MY GOSH! IT'S ME! *points to random mirror*

James: Yes, Mum. It is.

Mum: AND AKIRA!

Rin: Which is also you.

Mum: Yes...

Konata: Come on... We're here, too!

James: Do the dance.

Kagami: The what?

James: The dance. Do it.

Miyuki: The cheerleader thing we did?

Tsukasa: Oh! That was fun!

James: Yes. Do it.

Rin: I don't really have enough room in my room for that. Come to think of it, how do I, you, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Shiroishi, Akira, Mum, Emily, and the camera crew all fit in here?

Kagami: Camera crew?

Akira: HOW DARE YOU PUT HIS NAME BEFORE MINE!

James: YEAH! HOW DARE YOU PUT HIS NAME BEFORE HERS!

Mum: YEAH! HOW DARE YOU PUT HIS NAME BEFORE MY DOPPELGANER'S!

Konata: You have any more manga?

Rin: It's on order.

Miyuki: Did you really read them all already?

Konata: Nah. I just looked at the pictures.

Kagami: They're all pictures.

Konata: Hm?

James: I think I should write for a bit now.

**(God help us all.)**

Happeta: James?

James: Yes, slave?

Happeta: I made some soup.

James: Feed it to me.

Happeta: Uhhhhh...okay... *feeds soup*

James: Ahhhh. Yumalicious.

Konata: Can I have some?

James: Sure!

Shiroishi: *mumbles something*

James: NO! COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE AN ATTRACTIVE WOMAN! *throws Usui* Wait. Usui?

Usui: Yo.

Rin: GOSHUJIN-SAMA! *glomp*

Konata: *slurps soup seductively* This soup is terrific! What's in it?

Happeta: Kitty.

…

Akira: Bye-nii!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Well, thank you for your contribution there, James.<strong>

**James: The dot dot dot stands for DUN DUN DUN!**

**Rin: …I see.**


End file.
